


G is for Goron

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Hey look another character, Never Possessed!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19588840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend, sort of.





	G is for Goron

After the whole commotion of separate dimensions and saving them from Cia and her lackeys, the growing army decided to take a small break and mingle with the newcomers. Get a good feel for one another and learn more about their new allies. One such member was quietly observing the two different, yet similar, tribes of Gorons. They were both so very laid-back and happy-go-lucky that one might even think that they were from the same dimension. Except one group wears armor and the other doesn't.

However, what really separates them is their acceptance, or lack of, for the so called monsters of the caves.

Volga observed as once again a goron from the Time Era flinched at a dinolfos’ loud chattering laugh at a stupid rock pun one of their own gorons had made. Quite frankly he was starting to get annoyed by this reaction but if he was being honest, he'd probably say he was actually a little hurt by it. It had taken so long for this dimension’s Goron tribe and his tribe to get along to the point where they were able to see past their differences and cohabit peacefully in the caves. The dragon had heard tales of how terrible it was before he hatched, but had never witnessed or been subjected to the distrustful atmosphere of before. Even when he tried to steal the Megaton Hammer when he was young.

But now with the other Gorons he can actually feel the tension between them and his army, himself included. He can feel the awkward stares and hear the low whispered gossip about them. He knows that none of them really trust him or his army. That wherever they are, they’re only seen as monsters and things that are prone to attack unprovoked. Sure, the Hylians felt the same way, but Volga didn't grow up and live with Hylians. At least the Hylian army had already gone past the phase of hostility.

As the Dragon Knight brooded over this he was slightly startled (re: jumped out of his skin) when a large stony hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. Turning around expecting it to be the Goron chief of his dimension he was surprised when it turned out to be the other Goron chief. Having last heard that Darunia was with Darius he was wondering what brought the legendary chief to him of all people.

“Whoops didn't mean to scare ya kid.” Darunia gave one of his lopsided grin that made him look more like a tavern patron than a respectable chief.

“You didn't scare me and I'm not a child.” Was Volga's quick response. A slight tinge appearing for being caught off guard but only visible if one was really looking.

“What do you want?” Volga questioned.

“Hey now no need to be rude can't a guy just talk with somebody without needing anything?” Darunia accented this with a hearty slap on the back. “Huh, usually people fall or stumble when I do that. Nice.”

“What was it you wished to speak to me about?”

“Hmm. Oh, right. Err, nothing really just wanted to chat with you that's all. I've already spoke to everyone else.”

Not sensing any hostility from the chipper chief, Volga decided that maybe they're not all bad. Besides, Darunia was friendly to all. Perhaps they can bridge the gap.

“Sure why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> The game shows that they had lived side by side when playing the villain's story. I just wished they had explored that more but then again it was more of a hack and slash game.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
